<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Void &amp; Malia by WordsCreatedWorlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740092">The Void &amp; Malia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCreatedWorlds/pseuds/WordsCreatedWorlds'>WordsCreatedWorlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, POV Malia Tate, Void Stiles, season 3b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCreatedWorlds/pseuds/WordsCreatedWorlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia leaves tries to find Stiles, but instead she faces the nogitsune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Void &amp; Malia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came from an anon ask on my tumblr @sunmoontruth-stiles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Malia left Eichen, she knew one thing; she had to help Stiles. In reality, she barely knew him. He'd helped Scott, an annoyingly moral true alpha that was a bit too altruistic for her taste, shift her back from how she'd been stuck for so long. Malia wasn't used to being human. Interacting with people was harder than she expected. She was aggressive and couldn't communicate for awhile. Maybe that's why her dad had been convinced to send her away to that place.</p>
<p>It hurt. When he signed those papers and left her. Malia didn't leave her room for two weeks, refusing to talk and growling at anyone who dared enter her space. When she finally did leave, it was all so confusing for her. The people were absolutely insane, but at least they didn't bother her too much. The endless therapy did help her communication skills. She was just starting to accept her new existence of endless repetitive days, and she was learning that life was just new ways for the world to screw you over. Then he showed up.</p>
<p>Stiles looked like shit. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, fidgeting, and yelling about needing to leave. Before she could think, she was on him. She punched him and intended to get all her anger with the world out on him, but they dragged her off and shot her up with yet another tranquilizer. The familiar weight spread over her limbs and the world went dark.</p>
<p>Malia quickly realized there was something wrong with him. Stiles was unusually on edge when she saw him around Eichen. Eventually, she helped him escape. Malia still wasn't exactly sure why she cared. Maybe she just wanted to believe there were good people in the world after all.</p>
<p>Sleeping with Stiles seemed like a good way to calm him down at the time. She'd been a coyote for eight years, and confidence in her own skin came with that. She liked him, maybe not romantically, but he felt safe and that was enough.</p>
<p>Malia tracked Scott, she had enough information to find him fairly easily. She passed along the information, and he seemed grateful. She wasn't sure what to do next. Scott seemed to pick up on her hesitation and maybe Stiles' scent on her.</p>
<p>"Do you... do you want to help us?" Scott asked her cautiously. He didn't know her well, didn't know if he could trust her, but Scott was always quick to see the best in people. Malia, not so much. She starred at him, searching his face for any signs of deceit or other intentions.</p>
<p>"I want to help Stiles," she said firmly, a simple clarification, but it was an important one. Scott nodded and caught her up on Stiles' situation.</p>
<p>He was possessed. A fox had their hold on him. She'd met the man fighting back, and she saw the toll it was taking on him. Malia knew he wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>She'd interacted with foxes before during her time as a coyote. They were cunning creatures, very tricky and hard to catch.</p>
<p>Malia left without an explanation, leaving Scott confused and slightly irritated. He probably figured she'd decided not to help them, but she never said she would. She wanted to help Stiles.</p>
<p>She tracked his scent, scouring all over town through the night. Eventually, around four in the morning, she found him. As she approached, she questioned that fact. Whatever this was, it wasn't Stiles, and it found her.</p>
<p>He sat calming, hands clasped between his knees, and a smile settled on his face. His eyes were dark. That warm, sunny brown was now cold and flat. The deep purple rings were set around his eyes, cheeks slightly gaunt, and his skin looked sickly. Malia wondered how he could have changed so quickly.</p>
<p>"Malia, glad you finally made it. It took you long enough. Those sharp senses sure have dulled down," his voice was laced with amusement. He was mocking her. Malia's brow furrowed. She held a safe distance.</p>
<p>"You're the fox. The one that stole Stiles' body," Malia said flatly. He only smirked.</p>
<p>"Stole is such a strong word. I prefer repurposing," he got to his feet and strolled over to her. Malia stood rigidly. He moved with purposeful, smooth movements. Everything about him was so different than Stiles.</p>
<p>She growled, eyes glowing blue. He only laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh Malia, don't lose your temper. They'll lock you up again. Poor feral little coyote. Killed her mommy and baby sister. Do you think daddy knows? Wonders why you're the only one who walked away? Wonders where you've been for eight years? Maybe he sees it in your eyes. The eyes of a killer. The monster that murdered his family," the fox smiled wickedly, using Stiles' face like a mask. Malia's eyes widened. Without hesitation he reached out, gripping her arm tightly. She winced. Black veins stretched down him arm and up his neck. He let out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>"Oh that's the good stuff. All that torment and guilt. Your pain is deep and aged," he looked at her with such satisfaction. Malia looked at him with horror.</p>
<p>"Stiles..." she whispered softly, hoping to see any familiarity in the face just inches from her own.</p>
<p>"Isn't here sweetie," his voice was sickeningly condescending. Her face hardened, and she glared daggers. "What? Were you hoping to track me down, whisper his name like a prayer, and he'd just push his way out for you? You thought you meant more than his best friend? More than the girl he'd been in love with for years? More than his father? Malia, you were a simple screw in a mental institution as his lowest point. He's not gonna come running back to the crazy girl who went through puberty as a dog." The fox laughed in her face.</p>
<p>Malia tried to pull away from his grasp, his fingers only tightened. She willed her claws to come out but her hands only shook in fear.</p>
<p>"God you're useless aren't you? Can't even shift anymore. I bet you can't heal the same either..." he tilted his head and looked down at her arm. He twisted his wrist and forced Malia to the ground in front of him. His cold eyes looked down at her. She winced and let out a soft whine.</p>
<p>"He'll get out. Stiles is stronger than you. You underestimate him, and that's why you'll lose," her voice was like venom.</p>
<p>His face twisted with anger. The fox's eyes seemed to darken in a shadow of rage. Malia looked up with pride and spite.</p>
<p>"Stronger than me? I'm thousands of years old. I can't be killed. Stiles will whither and die in his own mind. He's fighting a war. I'm playing a game!" he screamed with unfiltered hatred and ferocity. Malia just smiled up at him, and she let out a sharp laugh. His eyes looked like they were aflame. He struck her down with his free hand, and Malia hit the ground with a hard Smack.</p>
<p>She pressed her palms into the cool concrete, digging her nails into the rough surface. Malia laughed, blood splattering out from her split lip.</p>
<p>Malia looked up at him, her rage breaking the surface. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. She rose her hand to strike him, but she hesitated when she saw the wicked glee in his eyes. Malia's eyes widened as she caught sight of her claws fully extended and readied slash across his throat.</p>
<p>He wanted this.</p>
<p>Malia pushed away from him and scrambled to her feet, horrified at what she almost did. He only flashed a wicked smile.</p>
<p>"Aw, done playing? Didn't want to paint the town red, Lover?" his eyes were fixed on her, still laying casually on the ground at her feet.</p>
<p>He got up and tilted his head, walking closer. She sucked in a sharp breath and took a step back. The fox grabbed her wrist and pulled it close to him. He examined her claws carefully. She tried to retract them, but they stayed adamantly present. He took her hand and brought it to his face. Malia looked on with horror as he dragged one of her claws down the side of his face. The blood dripped down her hand in bold, red streaks.</p>
<p>"Does it feel familiar? The blood of someone you care about soaking your claws?" There was a amused glint in his eyes. She felt sick.</p>
<p>He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "Oh come on, darling. You think you can side with Scott's pack? You're not one of them. You're like me. You're a villain. You can't be good," he dug her claws into Stiles' cheek bone. The blood was trickling down his neck.</p>
<p>"They'll find a way to get him back," Malia tried to speak steadily, hold back the waver in her breath that threatened to show her fear.</p>
<p>"Stiles is void," the fox said viciously. He reached up and smeared the blood onto his fingers. He brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek gently. It was not unlike how she touched Stiles before they kissed. He held her like that for a moment before parting and walking away with his back to her.</p>
<p>Malia watched, her claws slowly retreated, but the blood remained. It covered her hand, stretching down her arm and dripping onto the ground near her feet. A bright red smear graced her cheek. The sharp coppery smell of Stiles' blood surrounded her.</p>
<p>She had no one to turn to. No one in the world that made her feel like she belonged or was safe. Stiles was gone, his face being worn like a shield against his friends and family. Without him, she didn't know what to do next. Without Stiles, Malia was void.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>